Eggman's Son
by MorganRocks236
Summary: What If When Danny Fenton Entered his Parents Portal and hit the *ON* button he was transported to Sonic's world. I don't own either show even though I wish I did
1. A Light, Problems, And Eggman

.Eggman's Son. . . . . Chapter 1

SUMMARY: What If when Danny Stepped into the Ghost Portal and clicked the *ON* button he was transported to Sonic's World and was raised by Eggman.

...

Sam's POV

Oh...My...God! What did I just do I just killed my bestfriend. He screamed a big light and he was gone. I looked over to Tucker and he was staring at me wide eyed, He ran over to me.

"Tucker where's Danny" Tucker my other best friend just hugged me tightly.

"I-I Don't know" He replied Shaking he just hugged me tighter.

"L-Let's go and tell his parents" He said leading me to the stairs

"What's going to happen?" I asked knowing I was crying I wiped the mascara of my face and stared him in the eye

"I don't know Sam but we have to pray he's alright" He replied walking into the living room to see his family watching tv.

...

Danny's POV

Pain,Pain and More Pain, that was all I felt. There was a big Flash of light in the portal then there was pain and me screaming.I opened my eyes and looked to my right to see nice blossmed trees swaying in the warm wind,Looking to my left I seen a big round thing falling from the sky heading towards me. I was about to move when-

!BOOM!.

Something crashed a few feet away from was an old man. He looked at me.

"Well hello there Dear Boy" He said walking towards me. I scooched back a bit.

"Who are you" I managed to ask. I tried to stand up but I just fell back down.

"Well my name is Doctor Eggman" He exclaimed rubbing his mustache,He picked up a piece of grass and threw it to the wind.

"Doctor Eggman?" I said looking at his a few momments I seen why he called himself that he was shaped like an down next to me he asked.

"What's your name Kid?"

"Danny" I stated looking down myself I was still wearing my usual Blue Jeans,White Tee and Tennis Shoes but they were torn in a lot of places.

"Well Danny do you have any parents?" He asked taking off his glasses and lying on the grass.

"Yes" I replied

"Who"

"Jack and Maddie Fenton"

"Where do you live?"

"Amity Park"

"Oh My"

"What?"

"Where's that?"

"On earth" I said eyeing him confusedly

"Well I don't know where that Is but I'll look into it but for now come and stay with me" He said getting up and putting out his hand which I took.

"Ok" I said following him into his space thingy.

"So where are we exactly?" I asked I looked at our surroundings, This is not like Amity Park at all.

"Mobious Boy" He said sitting in his seat he put his hand on the seat next to him and tapped motioning for me to sit down.

"So where are we going?"

"My Egg fort Danny when we get there I can make you some lunch" He offeres taking off.

"Sure Im starving!" I exclaimed, My stomache growled agreeing with me.

"Well were here so come on" He said lifting me down and we walked in.


	2. The Outdoor's,Encounter with Sonic

2 Months Later...

Eggman's POV

"Doctor Eggman?" I heard a voice ask I turned around in my chair in my lab to stare at Danny.

"Danny I was meaning to come see you Im going out on another misssion soon" I said as I seen a dissapointed look on his face but was gone in an instant.

"Hey!...Can I come with you this time I haven't been out of this fortress for 2 months...Pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeee eee!" He begged me with those darn puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine!"I said with a sigh "Just don't mess anything up ok" I asked him seeing him jump in the air.

"Ok" He replied happily jumping like a little kid.

'I kinda feel like a father' I thought as he jumped into the Egg-Carier

...

Sonic's POV

Tails told me the 4th Emerald has been found and Doctor Eggman was on his way to the location.

"Sonic!" My Brother yelled to me.

"Yah Tails?" I asked I looked down to see Eggman down below.

"In Eggman's carrier it's not just him in it!" He Exclaimed.

"You think he Kidnaped someone" I replied feeling rage bubble inside me how low could that man get.

"No...It's another human!" He screamed. I was shocked only about four humans have crossed Mobious and now another comes without me knowing!.

"Yah is it working for him?"

"Maybe but its a kid...Yes Sonic it's a kid but in it's teen's" He said answering a question I was about to ask. Am I that predictable?.

"Ok so we get the kid and the emerald come back here and figure it out?" I had a plan and was about to jump out of the plane.

"How about we hide and see if he get's out of the egg-carrier"

"Bu-"

"I know you don't like to stop for to long but he could be dangerous" He stated and stare at me but quickly looked away flying down to hide behind some tree's.

"A kid Dangerous Please"

I looked toward Tails

"Sonic your're a teen!"

"Oh haha" I laughed awkwardly looking away.

"Were here now so QUIET!"

...

Danny's POV

""Fine!" He said with a sigh. "Just don't mess anything up ok" He said sternly.

"Ok" I replied jumping into the Carrier.

"Ok were going to go get the Chaos Emeralds Ok?" He told me.

"Ok Eggy" I replied with a chuckle.

"Enough making fun of my name" He said landing out side. I looked around seeing all the trees and birds flying around, Looking at the green stuff made me feel alive. I looked to Eggman who smiled at me and clicked the 'OPEN' button on the side "That was fast" I said jumping out with Eggman

"Yes it is...Now help me find the Chaos Emerald" He said crouching down to the grass scattering his hands once in a while to feel something. I walked over to a bush and crouched down and felt something under my hand and smiled.

"Uh...What color is it?" I asked looking at a red shiny emerald.

"Red..Why did you find it?"

"Yes" I said picking up and walking forward but stopped when it shined very,very brightly.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed out of terror I looked down and seen the red glow come over me.I looked over to Eggman as he had a shocked expression on his face.I looked down again and seen a black and white jumpsuit.

"D-Danny are you okay" He said picking me up by the armpits stepping back and placing my feet on the grass.

"I think" I said but there was an echo to my voice.I looked down to realize it was the HAZMAT suit just reversed colors of when I went into the portal.

"Danny your hair is white,your eyes are green and your glowing"

"What!" I yelled as my hands shot a green blast frieing the grass completly.

"EGGMAN!" Some Blue hedgehog had run over to Eggman and pointed a finger at him."Who is that"

"None of your business Rodent" Eggy replied.

"Really now"He said walking over to me."Heyy kid are you ok has he done anything to you?" The Hedgehog asked.

"No he hasn't why?"

"He's Evi-"

"OH! Sonic you and your tricks come on Danny we better get back for supper" He said dragging me away I looked back to see a two-tailed fox standing behind the hedgehog Sonic as Eggy called him.

"I don't think so" Sonic said grabbing my other arm

"Rodent let go of my SON!" Eggman yelled I was in total complete shock that I fell out of thier grasps and landed on my but.

"I-Is that what you think of me now" I asked sure I thought of him as a father since he took me in but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yes Danny you ok with it" He asked looking sorry.

"Yes" I said jumping to the ground and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"So are you giving up your evil ways now or what?" Sonic asked him.

"WHAT" I yelled stepping away. "YOUR EVIL!" I screamed

I was so mad and confused then and there I hopped in the air hopeing to fly. I was grateful when I started flying since Eggman was trying to chase me.

"Danny come back!" He yelled out to me but I was so caught up in thinking I didn't hear him.


	3. Thinking,Visits

Danny's POV

After a while of flying I landed near a pond with all diffrent kinds of tree's and was beautiful. I sat at the trunk of a tree and tried to calm myslef down. Ok first Eggman and I went out to find the emerald,which I did. Second I turned into a ghost. Third Doctor Eggman called me his son,And fourth the hedgehog said he was evil!.But how could I just believe the hedgehog and not give Eggman a chance to say anything. It's all so confusing!. I looked around hearing a noise approaching me, It was a dust clowd and a plane.

"DANNY!" I heard my name being called out

I panicked and was about to fly when I felt a warm sensation take me over, I looked down to see my new atire Eggman got me when he took me in.

FLASHBACK

"Now Danny you can't go around in those torn up rags!" Eggman told me going to a machine and clicking a few buttons, Then motioning for me to come over. I walked over and seen a clothing catalouge.

"Now Danny, You can go threw this catalouge and pick any outfits you want and then" He stopped and I looked down to see a button that said 'Create'. "You press the 'create' button and jump into that pod over there" He pointe to a pod to my right across a lab. "When your done scream my name and I'll come running!" He said leaving me alone to look threw the catalouge.

I looked and looked throught the catalouge until I came across and outfit that I liked. It was a black-short sleeved shirt with red electric designs all over, The pant's were long and white skinny jeans and a black chain was attached and the sneakers were black with blue laces on the right shoe and green on the left. I placed the catalouge down and clicked the 'create' button and jumped in the pod. It started up and smoke filled the pod I heard a beeping noise for about a minute until a voice startled me saying. "Clothing change completed exit pod now". I did as I was told and looked down startled at how good I looked. I remember Eggman saying to call him when Im done.

"EGGY IM DONE" I yelled, After about 5 seconds I heard footsteps running and the door opened a sweating Eggman.

"Wow Danny nice choice" He said liking my style.

"Thanks" I replied, and then it happend my stomach growled.

"Come on lets go get something to eat" He said opening the door letting me walk past.

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked left and seen the cloud and plane close I chose to stay wondering who it was. I layed my head back waiting when the sound stopped. I looked up seeing the blue hedgehog from earlier.

"You okay bud?" He asked sounding apoligetic.

"Yes I just needed some time alone" I said standing up.I looked down to realize I was a ghost again. I changed back, The hedgehog looked confused until he looked like he remembered something, I guess he was spying on us when I touched the emerald.

"How bout' you come back to knothole with us" He said smiling

"What's knothole" I asked

"Now I have to tell you this first, If you come to see knothole and you go back with Eggman later you can't tell him where it is...You got it?" He said sternly I only nodded a little frightned.

"Ok now jump in the plane and come on we got all of knothole to see!" He said running off with me far,far behind.

...


	4. Authors Note Sorry!

A/N

Sorry If any of you thought this was an update. I just got back on FF yesterday. Im sorry if you guys wanted me to update it's just that I was gone around the bay for a month and theres no internet connection there. So anyway keep checking up on this story future chapters to come!.


	5. Knothole,Secrets,A visit

Eggman's son

Chapter 2

Heyy Im back sorry for not being online but around the bay there's no internet connection... Enjoy! ;)

...

After I finally caught up to Sonic we jumped into the plane and made our way to Knothole. Tails said that Eggman was evil and that Sonic stopped him everytime. Im still not taking in the Eggman is evil thing, They even showed me videos of him destroying Mobius. So now where landing into these huge trees now apparently heading to knothole.

"Hey Danny?" Tails asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yah Tails"

"Were here" He deadpanned it. I looked around to see this big community of animals of sort working,talking and playing. Sonic ran over to a squirrel in a blue jacket and boots. She came over and her and Sonic stared at me like I was a little kid who ate a cookie before dinner.

"Hi" The girl squeaked. "Im Sally" She greeted raising her hand out, Which I took.

"Im Danny" I replied looking around, Soon I seen a pink hedgehog. She looked over to us and raced over grabbing Sonic from behind.

"Hi Sonic" She said not letting go.

"Well Danny this is Amy as you see" He stated detatching himself from Amy's death grip.

"Is he human?" Amy asked walking over and poking me in the arm.

"Yah Eggman had em'" Sonic said jabbing my arm. I rubbed the tender spot and sat down on the ground tired of standing.

I looked over to see Amy and Sally quietly whispering both staring at me. I looked over to see a walkrus running over to Sonic.

"SONIC!" He screamed grabbing hold of Sonic and shaking him for dear life.

"Woah Roter let go" Sonic said detatching simself from him. "Now What's wrong?"

"Metal Sonic" Was all he said before a shot hit the ground not to far from where he and Sonic were standing. Sally,Amy,Tails, and Roter came over to me and pushed me up running to a hut.

"What was that?" I asked. I looked out the window to see Sonic punching,hitting and kicking at a metal version of himself.

"That is Metal Sonic...Doctor Eggman created him to destroy the real Sonic,But he went haywire and left Eggman for his own Evil ways" Sally said sitting down on the bed. I watched as Amy came over to me and smiled. I sat down on the floor, Her doing the same.

"So" She started looking away.

"So what?"

"I-I think your cute" She said blushing and smiling sheepishly. I think I was blushing too.

"Really...No-ones ever thought I was cute,...I was always the loser or nerd or even geek in school back where I come from" I said looking down. I felt her put her hand under my chin and lift my head up. She kissed me on the cheek and chuckled at me. I placed my hand where she kisses me.

"What was that for?" I said looking away.

"Like I said before I think your cute, and Im pretty sure I like you" She said grinning.

I felt the warm sensation in the pit of my stomach again. I watched the rings of light washed over me changing me into a ghost again. I stood up and seen the fake Sonic holding the real Sonic by the neck. I flew threw the window and flew to the two blue Hedghehogs.

...

Well there you go!

You guys can choose wether or not you want DannyxAmy or not and you can choose if you want danny to be a hedgehog...Or any other requests you want in this story Im open for more ideas!

Morgan~


	6. Voting

Heyy Guys I got 3 diffrent Reviews so far for the voting so Im giving ou guys until October 7th (Which by the way is my birthday) to finish the voting sooooooooooo Good luck


	7. A time for goodbyes

Heyy! I am sooooo sorry for not updating! I just totaly forgot about this story I've been trying to think about what to do!? But anyway I have the results...

DannyxAmy is a no go.

Danny being turned into a hedgehog is a go!

Im really sorry if you guys wanted the story to go the way you wanted! But when Im Finished this one I'll make an alternate version for the people... Anyway here's a Chappie!

...

As soon as I got to the Battle feild I had a massive wave of addenaline. I pulled my arm back as my hand filled with the ghostly substance, And I shot it.

It hit dead on. Metal Sonic flew back and crashed into a tree dropping the real Sonic on the ground who was holding his neck and trying to get his breath back.

"Thank's" Sonic said to me with a raspy voice. I guess it hutrts to be choked by a metal version of yourself.

"No problem!,Now what are we going to do about him?" I asked pointing to the Heap of metal pulling itself off of the ground.

"I say we go diffrent ways" He said casually looking to Metal Sonic. "You go left I go right, Shoot him with all you got and then leave the rest for me!" He said running to the right of the bot, I followed my instuction's and went left. We both got to Metal Sonic as soon as he got up. And I shot him with all I had in me. I shot left,right,up and down until I couldn't even keep my transformation up any longer. I fell down to the ground and watched Sonic beat up the Bot. I knew I was loosing conscisness when I started seeing Black spots around my eyes. I remember seeing Sonic run toward me and then empty blackness.

...

"You think he's alright?"

"Yes, He just used up to much of his energy at once"

"eer,..um that was my fault, I told him to!"

"SONIC!" I heard everyone yell at the poor Hedgehog. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at Sonic. I knew they were mad,But still I could have said no to Sonic and went back in the hut. But I didn't.

"Sonic, You could have killed him!" I heard Amy scream at him. I took a chance to sit up, I looked Sonic in the eyes. He go up and ran to me.

"You ok?" He asked giving me and hand to help me sit up. I looked behind him to see eveyone staring at me in shock.

"You shouldn't be awake, The energy you used up made you pass out into a deep sleep you should of been asleep for the next 2 weeks" Rotor exclaimed to me. He came over and checed my blood pressure and heart beat,etc.

"Anyway" I said standing up and stretching "I was wondering if you guys would be able to help me build a portal to my real world" I asked, Rotor just smiled at me.

"You,..Uh shouldn't have done that!" Sonic said stepping back as Rotor came over and gripped my arm and raced to his workshop.

...

"Ok, So the Blue wire attaches to the Green wire and-" He said as the portal was brought to life. "Perfect!"

"Oh my God Rotor you did it!" I screamed hugging him. I looked at the portal with hopeful eyes. "I wonder if they even know If I left?" I said to no one. I turned back to Rotor who just walked to the door and let the gang in. Sonic,Tails,Sally and Tails. They all just stared in amazment at the contraption. I smiled.

"So your really gonna' go huh?" Sonic asked me, Walking up to me and nudging me in the ribs.

"Ya, I guess. I would love to stay here with all of you really but I have a family in a diffrent world" I said stepping towards the portal. I looked behind me to see Sally and Amy crying. I ran over and gave them a big group hug. Sonic,Tails and Rotor joined quickly to the hug. We all released as we parted. Sonic took my arm and took me to the portal.

"Will you ever come back?" He asked.

"I don't know Sonic, All I can really hope for now is to get back to my real life" I said looking at the green swirls of the portal.

"Well, Can I um...Come with you!?" He asked tail wagging.

I chuckled a bit. "I don't think so, You see talking animals don't exsist in my world" I said looking him in the eye. I was really going to miss this place. I know I can't stay bu I have to come for visit's if I can.

He put his hand out, And I shook it. He looked me in the eye and nodded to me, I nodded back. I stepped to the portal and sighed.

"Goodbye Everyone!, Im going to miss you!" I said letting a lone tear escape my eye. "A lot" I looked to the portal. Im going back to a normal boring life of getting bullied. I lifed my foot to step in.

"Danny?" I heard a girl's voice ask. I know that voice! "Sam!"

"Look out the portal's going to explode!" Rotor yelled diving to the ground. The last thing I remember was seeing Sam's worried face and then BOOM.

...

So...?


	8. Short Chapter with a changing boy

Eggman's Son Chapter 7

Heyy here's a new chapter.

...

"ROTOR! You forgot the Ecto Filtrator didn't you!" Danny screamed climbing out from under the debris of the destroyed workhouse.

"Yes I did, Im sorry" Rotor apologized also climbing out from the debris. When he looked around the room all he seEn was the other animals climbing out from under the debris, As well as a black hedgehog with green eyes and white stripes.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked staring at the other hedgehog in the room. He scanned the hegdehog up and down trying to determine if he was good or not.

"Duh!, I'm Danny" Danny replied staring at the animals with interest. 'Why would they not recgonise me? He thought. He looked at the animals and noticed that they were all about the same height. He looked down to see black and white fur, and a tail. He looked up and just stared blankly ahead of himself.

"Danny?" A voice cut in through his big head. "Danny? Are you there? Can you help me?" He heard Sam's voice behind him. He turned around and picked up every single piece of burnt wood as fast as he could to save her. When he was done he found a purple hedgehod with black and green paws and feet.

"S-Sam?" He asked. The hedgehog looked up with a confused face.

"Danny?" She asked standing up. She looked at the hedgehog standing infront of her.

"Oh my god Sam is that really you?!" He screamed hugging the frightned hedgehog, The other hedgehog just hugged back and cried.

"I never thought I would see you again" She said smiling, Danny just wiped her tears away and smiled too.

"Um,.. Not to ruin a reuinion or something? But who's that?" Amy said walking toward's Danny and the mysterious hedgehog.

"This is my friend Sam from Earth" Danny replied looking toward the other animals in the room. He smiled as he looked back at Sam.

"Ok Sam this is Sonic,Amy,Tails,Sally and Rotor" Danny introuced each animal carefully.

"Um Danny?" Sam asked.

"Ya Sam?"

"What about Tucker?"

...

In Amity Park.

"Jazz what are you doing down here with him" Jack Fenton asked his 16 year-old were in the lab trying to figure out a way to save Danny when a portal appeared and Sam vanished.

"W-We were trying to find a w-way to save Danny" She repiled looking towards Tucker.

"But a portal appeared and we heard voices and one that sounded like Danny so Sam stuck her head in and she dissapeard"

...

Sorry for the short chapter. But more to come


End file.
